the bride of brick
by blossxbrick4evas
Summary: hey guys this is me! i make the ppgz in the movies you love, anyways this is about bride of chucky  you all should know it!  anyways injoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, I love the film 'the bride of chucky' if your a chucky fan scream YEAH! Anyways I thought that some people might like powerpuff girls doing films! So, for all you people, I'm making the powerpuff girls famous! Review if you like!**_

As the man in police uniform walked into the lockers, he picked locker '274' and opened it, inside there was a plastic bin bag, and he grabbed it sharply, and slammed the locker behind him and go into the police car.

His sirens were on, so he could get to his destination faster. His phone rang, the caller ID was 'blossom'. He picked up.

"Hey, I got what you wanted; you better have what I want."

"Hehehe...don't worry about that honey babe, I've got what you wanted, and sure you got the right stuff?"

"Yeah, but what the hell is I- AHHH, fucking shit man!"

"Hehehehehe...you're really starting to bug me off now, so be their quick"

She hung up

"That stupid bitch"

Then he got to his destination, he was waiting for about 7 minutes now, then he decided to have a smoke, while he did that, he was wondering what blossom wanted that was in the plastic bin bag.

So he put out his cigarette, and slowly opened the bag, but then the radio came on and gave him a shock.

"Shit"

So, he turned it off, and just put the back of his head on the car seat header, and then his throat began to bleed like mad, yes, blossom slit his throat, now she opened the car door and he fell out in pain, but then slowly died in pain.

She was wearing leathered boots and a leathered jacket; she had a normal back top on, with a slut skirt, however, blossom acted like a slut but never actually had sex.

She quickly grabbed the bag and opened it and got some ripped up part of it; it's head.

"Well hello...doll..."

Then she left moving her hips in a sexy way.

When she arrived at her caravan she got all the pieces and sowed, glued and did anything to make _her _doll to be fixed.

Then she made a devil's 'bring to life' sign on the floor; made out of sand though. She placed the doll, called **brick** in the middle of the devil's sign.

Then she looked up this book called 'voodoo for dummies' and started to enchant.

"Ada Due Damballa,

Give Me The Power I Beg Of You!  
>Leveu Mercier DePou Shiou,<br>Sacouse Entiene LeDevou DeMobocheu,  
>Adaleu Bwaseu Damballa,<p>

Awake!"

Nothing happened

"Awake!"

"Awake!"

"AWAKE"

"...what a crude..."

When she said that she threw her book backwards. Then someone knocked on her door.

She opened the door to see her 'boyfriend' Mitch.

"Hey babe, can I come in?"

"...no"

"Come on babe, its pissing it down"

"You have one hour"

"Thanks babe"

By that she let him in. She hated him; she only used him so he would _kill_ people for her.

"Look at this"

"Look a what?"

"Come here and look"

Then blossom made her way over to Mitch.

"Hu, wow, you actually killed that guy?"

"Yeah..."

"Wow, was he screaming?"

"Well..."

"Was there blood?"

"Yeah but..."

"What...what...wait a second...this nail varnish looks familiar..."

"Shit"

"You didn't kill him did you? You worthless piece of shit!"

Then she threw the picture at him

"Come on babe..."

Then she noticed something...brick wasn't in the devil's sign...now she was scared but happy.

Then she thought he might be hiding, so she stood there thinking where brick might hide, and then she noticed the sofa.

"Umm...baby...could you look under the sofa...for my...lipstick?"

Then he started to get on his feet.

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Back on your knees like a good boy"

Then he obeyed her and started to crawl towards her. Then he turned on his back when he reached the sofa, he started to put his arm underneath so he could try to find it.

But then something hit his cheek, blossom's spider,** charlotte**.

"Ah, baby, what are you doing out of your cage?"

The she picked it up and put it in its cage, while Mitch was acting like a girl.

"Why do you still have that bloss?"

"Because I like it"

Then he sat down and then lighting struck and brick was sat next to him.

"Shit! What is that?"

"Oh, it's that doll that has been found those murder scenes"

"Oh...brick...that's its name isn't it?"

"Yeah, he used to be my lover, we were going to get married an-"

"Bloss, you're so paranoid!"

"No, I'm not"

"Yeah you are, I mean look at it! What you looking at punk?"

Then he started punching the doll

"Hahaha"

"I guess you were right"

Then there was a silent moment

"Hey, Mitch? Wanna play?"

Then he smirked

Blossom tied him to the bed and placed chucky on top of Mitch

"Now watch, both of you..."

Then she started moving her sexy body smoothly.

"You know, Mitch, brick, was a real man."

Mitch couldn't see because of brick sat on top of him.

"When men looked at me he would deal with them, wouldn't you brick?"

The doll just looked at her like it wasn't alive.

"Just one look and pow! He would knock em dead, man did I love him, and we were going to get married, have kids, and be with each other forever. But them stupid cops killed him, so he out his soul into that doll there"

"Yeah but the midget couldn't take care of a big girl like you"

By that sentence the doll turned his head 180 degrees.

"It doesn't matter about the height; it's the thought that counts"

By that Mitch was shitting his pants, brick though pulled off his nose piercing and laughed evilly.

Blossom though was excited to see him alive.

Then brick covered the pillow over his head so he would suffocate, and sat on it so he couldn't move his head.

"Hi"

"...hi..."

"How you bin?"

"I missed you brick..."

"You know bloss you're looking hot"

"Thanks"

"No, I mean, you're still the girl I love"

She smiled

"Come here"

The doll, well brick opened his arms to hug her, she came over and picked him up like a baby, he looked at her tits and tried to touch them, she just laughed.

"Stop that!" she said it playfully though.

"I found the ring"

"What ring?"

"The ring that you gave to me"

"Huh?"

"You know the one when you were going to ask me to marry you"

"You mean vardishroe"

"What?"

"You know the one that belonged to Stevie pitiful, it's worth 30,000 dollars"

"So you weren't going to marry me?"

"What? Me marry you? Hahahahahahaha!"

"Ok then mommies tired...and..."

By that she dropped him in a nursery cage.

"Bloss, babe, I didn't mean that, I-I'm sorry"

"Sorry brick, but I've looked for you for 10 years and now to time to pay, your lucky I even brought you to life and this is how you respect me? And besides"

She bent down so she was level with him

"I'm not into little guys"

Then she breathed smoke at him from her cigarette and laughed.

"Grrr..."

_**Thanks for reading, if you like a certain film and your fav couple is bloss and brick, just message me and tell me what film and I might just do it for ya! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys this is part 2! Yaaayyy! Hope you enjoy, I mean who doesn't like a horror/sex film?**_

Blossom made her way out of the caravan and saw Joe. She was carrying a big box with Mitch's died body in it.

"Hey Joe, can you help me?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec,"

"Ok then"

Then like 2 minutes later Joe came up to her and she was sat on it.

"..."

"...oh...sorry"

She got off the box and stood there looking at Joe. He tried picking it up, but it was heavy, blossom laughed playfully. He got it and started putting it in blossom trunk.

"You're strong"

"Yeah, what have you got in it?"

"Just, you know, stuff that I'm bored of"

"It's heavy..."

Then the box fell into the trunk and made Joe and Blossom jump.

"Sorry"

"Nah, I'm sure it'll survive"

"BLOSS, GET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING CAGE!"

They heard from blossom's caravan.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just baby sitting the little fucker"

They both laughed

"Well got to get this stuff going"

"Yeah, see ya bloss"

Later on brick was making pictures of killing blossom.

Blossom then walked in and saw the pictures.

"Aww, if your not going to be a good boy, I'm just going to have to take your toys away from you, anyway I got you a present"

"Bloss, babe, I'm so happy, I promise I'll treat you like a woman and- what is that?"

"It's your bride, I thought about what you said early and got you one isn't she pretty brick?"

The bride doll had black hair and blue eyes, brick were like what the hell have you gave me this for? But then he noticed a ring on the doll's necklace and knew what he was going to do next, make blossom into _that doll._

"Well I'm having a shower now, so I better leave you too alone"

After she said that she walked to her bathroom and runned a bath.

While brick was there, he snapped the dolls necklace and took the ring; he began to rub the ring on the wood of the cage, hoping it will brake real soon.

Soon it broke; he smirked and dragged the doll towards the bathroom...

Soon he reached the curtain that covered the bathroom door, he went inside and ran towards blossom as she screamed, she kicked him while he was close to her, she kept screaming until brick threw the T.V stand (with T.V on it) at her in the bath tub, she screamed as she was electrocuted, soon she sunk in the bath with bubbles everywhere. Brick looked at the bath with electric water in and said the chant.

Blossom did not switch body's yet, brick was curious so he looked deeper into the bath and blossom shot up screaming and then died for real this time, but she was actually in the doll's body.

The bride doll shot up in life, and began to look at her-self, she was full with rage.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!"

With that she gave him a punch. He got up quickly.

"Well, you got you wish," and then he threw the ring at her feet "now your mine".

"I wouldn't marry you if you had the body of J.!"

"Looked in the mirror lately? Now's the time not to be picky hu?"

"Grrr..."

Later on blossom and brick (dolls) sat down and blossom was reading her 'voodoo for dummies' book.

"You're going to help me bloss"

"Help _you_ with _what_?"

"We can work together to get out of these plastic bodies!"

"I don't need you; I can help myself, thank you very much"

"Yeah right, look at page 273"

"I know"

She looked at the page and saw a picture.

"The heart of dambella..."

"That's what we need to get out of these bodies bloss! We need each other"

"Well, where is it?"

"It's in my grave bloss, when those stupid cops tried to kill me"

"Well, let's drive then"

"Yeah, you peddle and I stir, we're dolls for crying out loud!"

Blossom started to cry

"Bloss don't cry..."

Still crying

"Stop crying."

Still crying

"Shut up!"

"You shut up"

Then blossom called Joe.

"(on the phone) hello?"

"Hi, Joe baby"

"What's up blossom?"

"I need you to take these dolls somewhere for me"

"Why can't you take them?"

"Because I'm looking after my friend that has a...mental condition"

"I don't know..."

"I'll pay you $500 to take them there"

"...$1000"

"Ok, sweet face, I'll give you half now, and when you get there my friend will give you the rest"

"Thanks"

They hung up

Blossom went to her make-up supplies, changed her eye colour to pink, put black eye shadow on, black lipstick, foundation, died her hair ginger, put on leathered boots, leathered jacket, and kept the same dress on.

She came out and brick looked at her stunned, he was attracted to her, she breathed in her cigar and breathed out.

"Snuggle up tight baby"

She said that with a soft voice, brick just moved his eyebrows up and down while smirking.

Joe came to pick up the dolls and saw them sitting down, he picked the money from the boy doll then took the paper from the girl doll; it said

_To sweet face,_

_Please take these dolls to the _

_Jersey cemetery, _

_Loves and hugs,_

_Bloss_

He picked up the dolls and carried them to his van.

_**Thnkx for reading hop you enjoyes! And please ask me to do a film for you but replace the movie characters with the powerpuff girls z!**_


End file.
